Ojalá
by Rowen de la H
Summary: Él, en su dolor, la odia... Ella, en su resignación, guarda un dejo de esperanza... "si no me traes mi vicodín, lárgate"...Con canción "Ojalá" cambiada por un "poema" de Rowen de la H. REEDITADO


**REEDITADO. Haciendo caso a "los malos fics y sus autores" aquí está la corrección como prometí. No podía sacar la canción, porque era una interpretación de cada párrafo que le seguía, pero le he hecho el ajuste. El poema es mío, la rima es como el ajo xD y si queréis el orginal, buscad la canción "Ojalá" de Silvio Rodríguez en intenet y leedla, si sois listos encontraréis la forma de saber, según la correción, cómo irían originalmente los versos, pero ahora es invención mía, DE MI PROPIEDAD, así que, songfic? No. Poetryfic by Rowen! c:**

**Mantengo mis explicaciones añejas de porqué nació este fic a continuación :)**

o-o-o-o-o

_Esto se me ocurrió con ver la escena de "Feliz Pequeña Navidad" cuando Cuddy va a la casa de House... claro que es sólo el echo de que haya ido y de todo el cahuín que hay con su vicodín en ese capítulo... lo demás está todo deformado... el clima, pensamientos, palabras, situaciones..., pero sucede que tenía ganas de hacer un fic con la canción "Ojalá" de "Silvio Rodríguez" (no me maten las gentes que gustan de su música por favor, por usarla así) que cuando la escuché le encontré secciones muy Huddys, como que describían a los personajes, por ej. "ojalá se te acabe la mirada constante, la palabra precisa, la sonrisa perfecta" se me hace a lo que Cuddy piensa de House cuando no sabe qué contestarle y la gran mayoría de lo que queda se me hace a lo que House desea o piensa de Cuddy._

_Este no es como mi fic anterior... es bastante más dramático, angustiante... tal vez crudo. _

_**La canción "Ojalá", por los derechos de autor, es de Silvio Rodríguez y no me pertenece, como tampoco el mundo House M.D.**_

o-o-o-o-o

Gregory House se sentía extraño. Llovía a raudales y, sin embargo, no la dejó entrar. Es que ¿qué tenía que hacer Lisa Cuddy a esas horas en su casa? Le descolocó la idea, le chocaba su presencia y no quería estar con ella, menos aún ahora que se le había metido entre ceja y ceja la idea de prohibirle su deseado vicodín.

_Ojalá no te palmen el hombro cuando marches, para __que no llenes con tu culpa a los demás._

Tan delicada y tan bruta que podía ser a la vez. Tenía ese no sé qué de lograr hacerlo sentir patético e irascible con ella¡es más! Le encantaría tenerla en este momento al frente suyo para poder estrangularla por ser tan maldita y no entender que su romance con el vicodín era amor y no simple y banal deseo. Con su restricción lo tenía convertido en una frágil pieza de cristal que reza porque no le vayan a romper en un descuido de su bruto dueño.

Ojalá dejaras de ser hermosa aún con todo en contra 

Corrió la cortina y miró hacia la calle: allí estaba, mojándose bajo esa ruda lluvia, con el pelo pegado a su cara, caminando lentamente hacia su auto, como permitiéndose el sentirse una mártir ¡Cómo odia esa actitud en ella! Le gusta sentirse culpable, para sentirse humana, para creerse que tiene sentimientos, para pensar que puede ser sensible. ¿Cree que lo hará sentir mal?… ¡Lo exaspera!… ¡Cómo desea estrangularla!… Y, sin embargo, la lluvia que se ha impregnado en sus ropas, la que sigue cayendo y sus ojos cristalizados hacen tan melancólico y bello cuadro… ¡Maldita…!

Ojalá que el blanco satélite no te pida más a ti 

Pero se va. Y él se queda con el corazón furioso, la pierna gritándole y el cerebro a punto de estallar. Aún así, la ira le dice que es lo mejor… todo lo demás no está de acuerdo. Ella tiene algo que él quiere; él tiene algo que ella no quiere: rabia, pero de esa que te puede sacar de tu razón y en acto involuntario: matar. Y no habría lunas crecientes en su rostro y él no querría seguir viendo la luna que esta noche cubrían las nubes… Lo mejor fue que se marchara…

Ojalá que tu andar se vuelva ligero 

¡Pero la quería estrangular!

_Ojalá no fueras mirada azulada, lengua afilada, luna de perlas_

El auto no parecía avanzar lo suficientemente rápido para ella y aún cuando había caminado con toda la parsimonia que su inconsciente quiso para llegar hasta él, ahora lo único que deseaba era alejarse de allí. Tal vez él pensaría que escapaba, o quizás era eso lo que ella creía. Y es que para decirle esa cantidad de cosas hirientes (más hirientes que de costumbre, porque en esta ocasión había seriedad y no ironía), mirándola fijamente a los ojos, no quitando la vista y lastimándola con esa mirada de profunda rabia, tal vez odio, porque eso fue lo que ella sintió en sus ojos, algo que ni esas palabras secas expresaban con tanta claridad como su vista imperturbable de su opción de llenarse de rayos dirigidos hacia ella. En otras ocasiones sus palabras eran como un touché, ahora eran una puñalada certera en su orgullo, en su corazón, en su anhelo… Pero ya volvería aquella sonrisa en algún momento, esa que la desequilibraba, pero con la que podría tranquilizarse, pues habrían vuelto a los touché que dinamizaban los días… Eso al menos es lo que esperaba, no era la primera vez… No, no lo era. Mejor hubiera sido un portazo en las narices.

Ojalá fueses bosquejo que borro con goma; rayo de sol en mis ojos... 

¡Desaparece, Cuddy, desaparece¡No te quiero volver a ver! Eres una niña caprichosa que no sé qué pretende con joderme tanto. Dicen que la música calma a las bestias¡mi pierna me tiene como una, pero por más que toco mi piano no consigo olvidar este dolor! Si no vas a ceder, porque crees que soy un adicto, entonces no vengas a pasearte por mi casa a pedirme favores; a pedirle favores a alguien a quien tú no eres capaz de hacerle uno. Desaparece de mi vida, de ser así… Y si no lo haces¡prefiero no ver más!, para no seguirme decepcionando de… ¡sí¡de ti! Porque aunque no lo creas…

_frío que hiere...  
_

¡Me tienes mal, House! Quisiera poder enfriar mi cabeza, olvidar a quien tengo enfrente y contestarte en tu idioma, pero… ¡lamentablemente me conoces tanto! Sabes que estoy mal, sabes que estoy débil y que me puedes herir ahora como nunca y lo haces… ¡tan desgraciado que puedes llegar a ser! Deseo enfriar mi cabeza para no parecer débil, para no flaquear…

_ojalá pudiera la Parca acogerme  
_

Aunque no lo creas te tengo bastante bien considerada… Mentira… ¿Quién fue la que se atrevió a sugerirle a Stacy este procedimiento alternativo¡Tú, Cuddy! Si al menos me hubiera muerto en la operación por salvar la integridad de mi pierna, no tendría este padecimiento… humillante.

_para cegarme, para olvidarte  
en cada camino, en cada sueño:  
_

¡Me buscas¡Me persigues¡Me acosas¡Me molestas¡Me gritas¡Me insultas¡Me retas!… ¡Te espero¡Te sigo¡Te dejo¡Te encuentro¡Te respondo¡Te callo¡Acepto!… Y te sueño… no sé porqué, el que sueña con el otro aquí eres tú, no yo… A veces doy vueltas fuera de mi oficina para ver si estás; cuando tú vas te siento a lo lejos y aunque sé a que vas a cualquiera de las cosas de la lista que te di, me gusta nuestra dinámica. Amo que me odies, porque sé que vendrá el día en que todo pase… Soy adicta y masoquista… ¿Tú no, Gregory House?

_ojalá ignorase tu melodía, mi piano._

Eso es lo que espero Lisa Cuddy, que ni en mis mejores momentos de nuestra dinámica pueda no sentir rechazo hacia tu exagerada honestidad… A esa que te hizo comentarle a Stacy que había algo más, que había otra opción… Otra opción con la que ella se coquetearía…

_Ojalá que la mañana calle los lamentos._

Me voy de aquí. No quiero seguir tu típico drama, tu vieja historia… ¿Oír tus reproches hasta el amanecer?…¡Olvídalo!… Pero no te puedes quedar callado¿cierto, House? No, no puedes perder, no puedes no atacar por lo bajo, herir como un cobarde… Pero… Tú hieres como un herido, en son de venganza, de envidia porque crees que los demás están mejor que tú, para que ellos no puedan estar felices… Si en mi vida no fueses tan… tan… importante, créeme que te ignoraría, me reiría y ni me aparecería por aquí.

Ojalá que tu imagen se escape de mi memoria.  
Ojalá mi cuarto ayude en tu huida aletargada.  
Ojalá que lo que me atormenta se vaya contigo,  
a tu rutina de tontos y falsas sonrisas. 

No quiero recordarte… eh… ¿cómo te llamabas?… No quiero que entres a mi casa, porque no quiero recordarte aquí, con tu rostro apesadumbrado, triste, quebrado, pero idiotamente inflexible por alguna estupidez que se te cruzó por la cabeza… Pero algo me tiene mal Lisa Cuddy… parece que siento más por ti de lo que quisiera, pero te odio tanto en este momento, ahí creyéndote mártir, dudando por entrar al coche… y te vas finalmente… y en mí algo se rompe y sé que no es la pierna la que me está jodiendo, es algo mucho más doloroso… algo que me dice que cualquier bondad que pude sentir por ti, se ha ido contigo… o al menos eso deseo… Que con tus vicios y tus virtudes se vayan todas las mías, porque no me quiero seguir humillando por tu gusto…

_Ojalá no fueras mirada azulada,  
lengua afilada, luna de perlas._

_Ojalá fueses bosquejo que borro con goma:  
rayo de sol en mis ojos, frío que hiere,  
ojalá pudiera la Parca acogerme,  
para cegarme, para olvidarte  
en cada camino, en cada sueño:  
ojalá ignorase tu melodía, mi piano._

Ya quisieras tú poder echarme la culpa de todo¿cierto House? Lo más probable es que lo hayas hecho una vez que me fui… Pero ódiame con tranquilidad… Ya volveremos a "nuestra normalidad", a "nuestro mundo"… Sabes que cederé… Pero déjame estar más entera para que no parezca que me veo obligada por la culpa a hacerlo.

_Ojalá fueses bosquejo que borro con goma:  
rayo de sol en mis ojos, frío que hiere,  
ojalá pudiera la Parca acogerme,  
para cegarme, para olvidarte  
en cada camino, en cada sueño:  
ojalá ignorase tu melodía, mi piano._

Si no me traes mi vicodín, lárgate…


End file.
